


Et si

by Alaiya



Series: De Cancer en Capricorne : amis et amants [4]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Questioning, Sequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-21
Packaged: 2018-06-09 18:45:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6918799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il y a ce qui est arrivé, ce qui n'est pas arrivé, ce qui aurait pu arriver. Une mise en abîme au fond duquel se mesure la valeur de chaque chose, même la plus infime.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Et si

**Author's Note:**

> **Note** : ce texte fait suite aux drabbles dits "Marco", mis en ligne [ici](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065527/chapters/15629215) et [là](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065527/chapters/15629284).
> 
>  **Bande son** : [_"Save your love"_ \- Great White (1987)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lGPNQsLSBNQ)

La lune était pleine derrière les rideaux écartés par l’Espagnol et sa lumière froide coula à flot dans le salon. Sur le canapé, Angelo ne bougeait pas. Appuyé contre les coussins ramenés en tas entre son dos et l’accoudoir, ses longues jambes revêtues d’un bas de jogging informe, il fixait sans ciller la fenêtre tantôt occultée par les voilages. La silhouette de Shura s’inscrivit une dernière fois dans son encadrement, fugitive, avant de disparaître dans les ombres de l’appartement.

Silencieux, le Capricorne alla s’asseoir dans le fauteuil un peu plus loin, à distance prudente de son compagnon. Plus encore que son apparente rigidité, les vibrations désaccordées de son cosmos en disaient long sur le trouble qui l’agitait.

Etait-il à mettre sur le compte du cauchemar qui l’avait extirpé du sommeil un quart d’heure plus tôt ? Pas vraiment. Sans se l’expliquer, Shura devinait que le mauvais rêve en question n’était qu’une composante parmi toutes celles qui avaient mené l’Italien sur les voies d’une réflexion morose. Et lui-même n’était pas bien certain d’avoir envie de les arpenter à son tour.

« Tu avais prévu de revenir ?

— Pardon ?

— S’il n’y avait pas eu les Portes : tu serais revenu, quand même ? »

Inutile, pour tous les deux, de préciser le contexte dans lequel s’inscrivait la question d’Angelo : son empreinte dans leurs esprits était encore assez fraîche pour qu’une phrase, ou même un mot, suffît à le rappeler à leur mauvais souvenir. Du côté du Cancer surtout ; Shura, pour sa part, s’il aurait certes préféré ne pas avoir à s’y confronter, n’y voyait encore et toujours qu’une source de conflit qui n’avait pas – plus – lieu d’être. Donc sans intérêt. Mais – et il l’admettait volontiers – il lui était facile de considérer les choses sous cet angle : après tout, ce n’était pas lui qui serait resté sur le carreau.

« Oui. Moins souvent mais… Oui, je serais revenu.

— Pourquoi ?

— Tu as toujours été mon ami. Mon meilleur ami.

— A défaut de pouvoir me sauter.

— En effet. »

L’Italien hocha la tête mais la ride qui barrait son front n’en disparut pas pour autant. Le crissement de ses ongles sur son pouce ripa contre le silence ; Shura baissa les yeux.

« Ça aurait été, quoi : plus facile pour toi ?

— Je suppose.

— S’il te plaît.

— Oui – le Capricorne releva la tête – oui, c’est vrai : je voulais arrêter d’attendre. Passer à autre chose.

— Mais sans te dispenser complètement de ma compagnie.

— Angelo…

— J’aimerais vraiment t’en vouloir, tu sais. Au moins autant que je t’en veux pour ça, là – du menton, le Cancer désigna les cicatrices trop claires à l’intérieur des bras nus que l’autre homme avait posés sur ses genoux – mais je n’y arrive pas. »

La tête d’Angelo bascula en arrière, tandis qu’un profond soupir lui échappait :

« Et c’est pire. »

Serait-il encore avec Marco aujourd’hui ? Shura estimait que la probabilité était forte. Sans les Portes, ils auraient achevé d’emménager ensemble. Appris à se connaître. A vivre à deux. Une existence paisible, sereine, sans à-coups d’aucune sorte et d’une banalité reposante. Aurait-il été amoureux de lui un jour ? Sans doute pas. Mais cela n’aurait pas été indispensable. Il lui aurait suffi de l’apprécier assez pour ne pas ressentir leur relation comme une contrainte. Ce qu’à l’époque, elle n’était déjà pas, d’ailleurs. Pourtant, malgré cette paix qu’il aurait sans nul doute trouvée, il lui aurait fallu ne pas partir complètement. Il n’y aurait pas réussi.

« J’essaie d’imaginer à quoi aurait ressemblé ma vie : je ne vois rien. Il n’y a rien, Shura. »

L’interpellé vit son compagnon secouer la tête lentement, ses yeux grands ouverts sur un vide qu’il était seul à contempler.

« Et ce n’est la faute de personne. Ni de la tienne, ni de la mienne, ni de qui que ce soit. Parce que, s’il n’y avait pas eu les Portes, Shion n’aurait pas manipulé ma vie. Et il n’y aurait pas eu de Marco parce qu’il y aurait eu moi. Peut-être. » Rajouta-t-il après une brève hésitation à laquelle ils auraient tous les deux souri si, derrière les mots, n’avait pas frémi l’égarement de celui qui, tout à coup, n’était plus sûr de grand-chose.

« En partant, je voulais être sûr d’être capable de rester ton ami. »

Shura avait parlé d’une voix assez douce pour que l’Italien cherchât son regard et par la même occasion, s’extirpât de ce vertige dont le Capricorne savait qu’il le faisait vaciller à l’intérieur. Trop souvent ces derniers mois, il l’avait ressenti au travers du cosmos du Cancer lorsque ce dernier baissait sa garde et que tout ce qu’il se refusait à exprimer ombrait de loin en loin son aura, jusqu’à en altérer encore un peu plus les dissonances habituelles.

Il n’avait pas de réponse à lui apporter. Il aurait aimé pourtant – les dieux savaient s’il aurait aimé ! – mais lorsque lui-même s’essayait au même périlleux exercice auquel son compagnon se livrait avec une complaisance qui lui serrait le coeur, il n’entrevoyait, lui aussi, que le néant en guise d’existence pour le Cancer. Un néant dont il n’aurait certes pas été coupable mais dont il aurait pris la responsabilité, aujourd’hui il n’en doutait plus.

« Savoir que je n’avais rien à attendre de toi, c’était une chose. L’accepter, c’en était une autre. Il serait arrivé un moment où… – Shura haussa les épaules – je ne l’aurais plus supporté. Et où j’aurais fui pour de bon. Mais je voulais pas en arriver là. Je ne voulais pas te perdre.

— Alors tu as voulu te construire une vie où je n’étais pas.

— Mais où on aurait conservé notre amitié. »

Ils s’entre-regardèrent, dans le clair de Lune. Shura lut sur les traits du Cancer, dont les détours et les méplats alternaient entre le clair et l’obscur, une tension toujours présente bien qu’amoindrie, témoignage du gouffre à côté duquel il savait marcher dorénavant, sans avoir jamais eu conscience de sa présence par le passé. On ne craint pas ce qu’on ne sait pas exister. Mais lorsque ce qui pourrait être une réalité se révèle, la terreur s’en nourrit, y compris de ce qui n’est pas ou ne sera jamais. Et elle grandit. S’impose. Pervertit.

« J’imagine… Que cela aurait été mieux que rien ?

— Pour moi, oui en tout cas. »

L’Espagnol avait conscience de l’égoïsme de sa réponse mais savait aussi que l’autre homme ne lui en tiendrait aucune rigueur. Car, quelque part, ce n’était pas si faux non plus concernant Angelo, pour qui aucune autre alternative n’aurait de toute manière été possible faute de pouvoir seulement être concevable. Cela, Shura n’avait pas besoin de “si” pour le savoir.

« A quoi bon, pas vrai… »

Les mains, que l’Italien passa sur son visage fatigué, tremblaient légèrement lorsqu’il les glissa entre ses cuisses.

« Au lieu de cogiter sur ce qui n’a pas eu lieu, je ferais mieux de m’intéresser à ce qui est à et à ce qu’on a. Et ne te fatigue pas – Angelo avait penché la tête, tandis qu’un embryon de sourire à l’attention du Capricorne sur le point de rétorquer dessinait une virgule sur sa joue – c’est exactement ce que tu allais dire, je n’ai fait que te devancer.

— Si tu le sais, dans ce cas pourquoi tu t’acharnes ? Angelo, c’est pourtant toi qui m’as répété cent fois que ça ne sert à rien de ressasser, que ce qui est fait, est fait et j’en passe. Et aujourd’hui, tu…

— Pour me convaincre. »

Le sérieux était revenu sur le visage du Cancer, mâtiné de cette sorte de douceur inédite qu’il n’avait jamais réservée qu’à son compagnon et encore : pas depuis si longtemps que ça.

« Que je ne vais pas me réveiller et me rendre compte que ça n’existe pas. Que tout ce qu’on a n’est pas un rêve. Que c’est réel. Que _tu es_ réel, que tu es là, que tu n’es jamais parti. »

Shura avait quitté son fauteuil pour contourner la table basse et se rapprocher de l’autre homme. Sa main se posa sur la nuque d’Angelo, qui leva la tête vers lui.

« Que, malgré tout, tu es toujours resté. »


End file.
